Lin Ming/Quotes
Quotes Sky Spill Continent Againts the Asura Divine Kingdom * (Lin Ming’s shocking promise) ** “Since you don’t want to suppress your boundary, then wait for me to break into Life Destruction and we’ll fight again. When that time comes, all of your Asura Divine Kingdom’s Life Destruction martial artists can come. No matter what their boundary or ranking is, however many come, I’ll take that many!”Chapter 830 – However Many Come, I’ll Take That Many * (Lin Ming thought) ** ‘Does the life of an energy body come close to a divine god? Or is a divine god similar to an energy body type of existence?’Chapter 838 – Silver Battle Spirit * (Lin Ming, swearing) ** “I, Lin Lanjian, will carve Patriarch Shibai’s graciousness in my heart.”Chapter 842 – Peak of the First Stage of Life Destruction * (Lin Ming exclaimed out loud) ** “This halberd is awesome!”Chapter 872 – The Bronze Ghost Coffin * (Lin Ming thought out loud) ** “Although I don’t use the ‘Great Desolate Halberd Art’ anymore, just using the Great Desolate Blood Halberd to hit people makes it a great weapon!” * (Deep in one's thoughts) ** “No wonder they say that inheritances are the foundation for a sect’s existence. With inheritances, walking down one’s martial path will become that much easier. Otherwise, without knowing the way to go, even constantly being in seclusion would make it difficult to take even the tiniest steps.”Chapter 879 – Top Grade Spirit Vein * (Lin Ming laughed) ** “Find treasures together? Only someone like you can say such pathetically shameless words. You have truly broadened my mind today!”Chapter 885 – Unreasonable * (Ruthless and merciless taunting) ** “I have walked down the road of martial arts for many years and have seen many thieves and murderers, killing others for their treasure. But as for thinking of competing for treasures like you are now and even doing something so sad and pathetic and using the so-called righteous path to convince me, this is truly the first time that I have seen that! The skin of your face is already so thick and tough that it can be used as material for a Saint artifact level armor!”Chapter 885 – Unreasonable * (Lin Ming said without demur.) ** “It’s a tracing mark, can’t you feel it? Did you think I would just let you escape as you wished? Oh, that’s right, I’ve forgotten. You still haven’t managed to comprehend a battle spirit, thus you have no way of sensing it.”Chapter 886 – Two Years To Take Your Head * (Lin Ming’s lips curved in a taunting smile) ** “Chaos demon spirit? I just returned from the chaos space, and even after eight months there, I only dared to take a trivial amount of grandmist energy to temper my body. Since when has the idea of chaos become so cheap? A mere little ghost spirit actually dares to call itself chaos? If you are chaos, then what am I?”Chapter 906 – If You Are Chaos, Then What Am I? Ancient Devil * (Lin Ming's great heroic spirit) ** “Yang Yun, I can imagine and empathize with just how tragic your childhood was, because I too was unhappy in my youth. But do you really plan on retaliating against the world just because of this?”Chapter 890 – Ancient Devil ** “My heart of martial arts is like the sun, moon, and stars, immortal and inextinguishable! My martial arts will won’t stop here, it will perpetuate into infinity! Although my soul and flesh haven’t yet become eternal, once I step foot onto the peak of martial arts, I will reverse the samsara of the heavens and earth and live as long as the universe exists!”Chapter 910 – Fusing the Three Great Force Fields * (Lin Ming faintly sneered) ** “Really, birds die for food and men die for wealth.”Chapter 912 – Becoming the Steppes Master * (Lin Ming coldly smiled, caustically replying to Whitedemon) ** “In this world, there is no one that can divorce themselves from their karma. Those that walk down the road of martial arts must all depend on lucky chances, thus they cannot diverge from their destiny. If their destiny is lacking then no matter how monstrous a talent is, they will never be able to grow. They may even die. Destiny is an illusory ideal and yet it is not at the same time. Fulfilling your wishes, passing through countless dangerous situations, having your thoughts be smooth, defeating kings on the same level, those are the ways that you can accumulate destiny. Destiny must be hand in hand with your faith to overcome all; only then will you be able to walk down your road! Those that cultivate martial arts must have their hearts clear of distractions. They do not like to owe debts to others because they do not wish to saturate themselves with further karma. ** “But in the dust of mortality, all living creatures, the endless lands, splendor and destitution, glory and failure, life and death, all of these ideas are entangled together, becoming the most complex karma in your life. Just because you do not clearly understand it does not mean you can just blindly cut it off, because if your fatality with your world is never resolved, then your heart will forever be discontent. In the Southern Wilderness I once experienced the 72 Sorcerer Pagodas, a lucky chance left behind by a true Divine Realm powerhouse. In order to settle his karma with this world, he spent an immense amount of strength to cast his incarnation down and return to this world. And you, a little demon cultivator, actually dares to speak of the fatality of this world!”Chapter 920 – Massacre * (Showing contempt) ** “Get what I deserve? You tried to kill me, that is cause. And now I’ll kill you, that is effect. Cause and effect have both come full circle, and killing you now is perfectly justified!”Chapter 923 – Refine the Soul * (Lin Ming shook his head and said to Lin Wanshan) ** “Even if these 18 puppets I leave behind can be used permanently, it still won’t be enough for the Lin Family to remain prosperous forever. Instead, it might cause the Lin Family’s might to rise as fast as a bubble, and also blow up as fast as a bubble. A hundred year dynasty, a thousand year sect, and a 10,000 year Holy Land; who doesn’t want to enjoy glory and prosperity forever? I also want the Lin Family to develop into a superpower that can live on for tens of thousands of years. But the Lin Family doesn’t have the foundation to do so, nor does it have the destiny. If the Lin Family is one day beaten into the sands of time and lost to the world, that is merely the cycle of samsara at work. It’s to be mourned, but it isn’t a bad thing.”Chapter 924(B) – Settling the Cycle of Karma * (Lin Ming said to Lin Wanshan) ** “Very well. After today’s matters, this can be considered as having settled the karma between me and the Lin Family. Once I leave this world, the prosperity and decline of the Lin Family will all depend on your own samsara and destiny. If you wish to resist samsara, you can only step onto the road of martial arts and resist destiny. If one day such a person were to appear within the Lin Family again, then that would be the Lin Family’s good fortune."Chapter 924(B) – Settling the Cycle of Karma * (Lin Ming to Lan Yunyue) ** “Yunyue, if you never left me, then perhaps I would’ve had different experiences, and the scene now would’ve been different.”Chapter 924(B) – Settling the Cycle of Karma * (Lin Ming whispered to Lan Yunyue) ** “I’ll bring you somewhere. In the future, you can cultivate there. One day, I’ll leave this world, but that doesn’t mean that this will be our final farewell. If there is a chance, then I’ll return and we’ll walk with each other once more.”Chapter 924(B) – Settling the Cycle of Karma * (Lin Ming’s words left everyone speechless) ** “Highest under the heavens? That is only the Sky Spill Continent’s highest under the heavens.”Chapter 935 – Command the World * (Lin Ming shook his head and rebuked) ** “Patriarch Shibai, life in the universe is endless and infinite, and the road of martial arts has no end or limit. Although Yang Yun is formidable, he is still only at the eighth stage of Life Destruction, early Divine Sea realm. Within the Divine Realm, this sort of talent isn’t much at all.” ** “And in terms of lucky chances, he managed to encounter the remnant soul of the late Divine Transformation Ancient Devil and obtained his guidance. Even with all the resources at his disposal, so what? Within the Divine Realm, there are geniuses that have World Kings as their masters! Moreover, their talent, their resources, everything they possess is countless times superior to Yang Yun! ** “Within the three thousand boundless universes, there’s countless individuals like Yang Yun. But nearly all of them perish as they walk on their own roads of martial arts. If Yang Yun was better than average in an aspect, it would be that his plans and ambitions are high. But on the road of martial arts, one needs a great destiny, a great will, great talent, and nearly endless resources gathered today. Only then would they have a faint hope of continuing forwards. In this, Yang Yun is far from comparing to any of them.” ** “If a mere Yang Yun can force me to hide deep within the South Sea for 8-10 years before returning, then I have no need to further walk down my road of martial arts. I might as well stay in the Sky Spill Continent and be happily content with being the ‘highest under the heavens’." * (Lin Ming’s words were filled with a gritty daring and also held a deep confidence and glory. This was the so-called king’s aura. If someone heard these words, it was easy for them to be infected by the stirring emotions.) ** “What Fairy Snow Gale says is correct. But although time isn’t as important as terrain, terrain isn’t as important as the will of the people. In order to complete his supernatural powers, Yang Yun has already lost the heart of the people. Even if the Nine Furnace Divine Palace has a great array formation, it still needs people driving the activation to display its might. Since Yang Yun is in closed door seclusion, how can he possibly do so? As for others, even if they are the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s Divine Sea powerhouses, they likely won’t be going to give their lives for someone like Yang Yun who was willing to kill his own great grandfather. He’s a devil who used despicable strong-arm tactics to take control of all the Divine Sea powerhouses under the heavens.” ** “With such injustice, there’s no support from him among his people. Now is the time to strike. Fairy Snow Gale, Divine Emperor Li, Sage Shang, I ask you to help gather all of the Divine Sea powerhouses that have a tracing mark planted within them to gather here. I’ll help erase all of their tracing marks at once, and afterwards we’ll go through the transmission arrays Yang Yun has set up to go straight to the Nine Furnace Divine Palace. I’ll place down an array plate, gather everyone’s attacks together, and break through that great array formation. At that time, Yang Yun and I will have our final showdown!” * (Lin Ming slowly said to Yang Yun) ** “My destiny is accumulated over time. Through victories, through escaping dangers, I have inscribed my will to win and valiant spirit into my bones. I did this without wetting myself with karma and also by resolving my fatality with the world. Naturally I’d have a great destiny on my body. However, your sins are far too heavy. You imprisoned your father and even killed your own great grandfather. Everything you’ve done will inevitably become shackles of fate that lock you down. Moreover, my so-called fortuitous encounters aren’t fortuitous encounters at all. They’re placed there for all who can obtain them to obtain them. For me to do is the result of my strength!”Chapter 940 – Fighting Yang Yun * (Lin Ming reiterating his martial road to Yang Yun) ** “In this world, fairness does not exist to begin with. In the Divine Realm there are geniuses that are birthed with countless resources surrounding them. They have divine bodies and bloodlines inherited from their parents, and they even have World King level powerhouses as their masters. They have the best cultivation methods to practice and the most outstanding proud daughters of heaven to dual cultivate with. How do you think anyone in this world can possibly compare!?” ** “My lucky chance, the Divine Crystal Magic Cube, has only given me some memories and martial arts cultivation methods. Besides a single transcendent divine might, all other cultivation methods that I gained from it aren’t necessarily any worse than those that could be provided by the Ancient Devil! While I haven’t experienced the plotting and deceit of the royal family’s harem, I also experienced a heartbreaking and dismal youth.” ** “Betrayal of the one I loved, indifference of my clansmen. I had no resources and had to endure internal injuries, betting everything I had on my choice. After you were born you had the support of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. I did not. After you showed your talent, you had unlimited resources at your disposal. I had to struggle for everything I had myself. You’re a central decision maker of the Sky Spill Continent’s greatest power, but I was only able to take my first step at a mortal martial house that is subordinate to a tiny third-grade sect.” ** “The road of martial arts is to defy the will of the heavens to begin with! You blame the heavens for being unfair, then you might as well blame the world for not being flat. You place all the blame on your own destiny, and all you can think of is stealing the secrets of others for yourself. Your mind is dominated by your ambitions and your greed! You didn’t hesitate to sacrifice your very identity, even resorting to any sinister and cruel method that could help you achieve your goals. Because of this, you have doomed yourself to defeat and to death!” ** “Yang Yun, the true you has already died. When I kill you, what I’m killing is the monster formed from the unification of the real Yang Yun and the Ancient Devil!”Chapter 944 – Yang Yun’s Death Entering the Divine Realm Ancient Phoenix Clan * (Lin Ming sneered at Huang Yuegong) ** “How ridiculous. You want to trade for my several hundred high-grade saint artifact value Phoenix Blood Spear with only five? And I am greedy if I don’t? Is there such a truth in this world? Those two worms behind you keep on blabbering about how I have the background of a beggar, and indeed, compared to a chosen pride of heaven from the Divine Realm, I am truly a beggar. But the current question is, if I wanted to sell you the Phoenix Blood Spear as a beggar, can you afford this beggar’s spear even with your entire net worth?”Chapter 967 – Ready to Fight * (He simply didn’t bother with the provocations of these flies) ** “Huo Yanguang, your plan is quite well thought out. But do you think everyone in this world is an idiot and you are the only intelligent one out there? If you sent a few people out to test me, do you really expect me to just let you?”Chapter 973 – To Provoke and Ignore * (To Huo Yanguang, Prime Emperor Lotus Flower vs Blue Lotus Domain) ** “The world originates from grandmist. You are the source of all creation. When fire creates life, that is also you creating life. You are the home to which all returns after destruction. When all life is destroyed, everything shall return to grandmist. The annihilation of fire is also your annihilation! The space you form shatters all Laws! Fire belongs to the five elements. The five elements cannot exist. Life and death belong to essence energy. Essence energy cannot exist!”Chapter 978 – Overpower * (Lin Ming coldly snorted, confronting heart demons) ** "My will is everlasting and eternal. My flesh can tear off mountains and split apart the earth. My fire of life is like the sun that blazes in the brilliant skies, burning away all!”Chapter 987 – Enhanced Perception * (Lin Ming’s words were extremely gentle and polite, but also extremely forceful. His response caused all the surrounding martial artists to suck in a breath of cold air. Facing Chu Redcloud’s trick question, Lin Ming not only answered, but he also put forth a strong counterattack) ** “This is my first time entering Fire Spirit Star to participate in the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial. I don’t have much of an understanding towards this 18 Hells of Flame so I naturally wouldn’t dare to make outrageous boasts or claims. But, Martial Senior Chu has so generously promised one drop of phoenix heart blood if Elder Sun can win. I, Lin Ming, am of low talent and my bloodline is also very faint; I truly do need a drop of phoenix heart blood to help consolidate my foundation when I cross the seventh stage of Life Destruction. Thus, I thank Martial Senior Chu for the good intentions and shall naturally try my hardest not to disappoint you. Only by desperately risking my life will I have a slight hope of winning. Then, how about this, since Martial Senior Chu is so confident in Junior-apprentice Sister Yan Littlemoon, how about we change the conditions of this bet so that the other disciples are no longer involved and it will only be between me and Junior-apprentice Sister Yan Littlemoon. I also no longer need Charming Phoenix Palace to lower their results by 30%. Whoever places higher shall be the victor; how about that?”Chapter 996 – If You Want To Bet Then Bet Yan Littlemoon * (In that moment, Lin Ming could faintly feel the mysteries and Laws of the world) ** “I understand now… although the Fire Laws are incomparably mysterious, their essence is comprised of elements of the tiniest Laws. These tiny elements are like the imperceptible particles that form all of creation, and yet are extremely simple. According to the texts of the Divine Realm, there aren’t many types of these tiny particles that form all life, but when combined together they can actually evolve into infinite shapes and varieties, forming the 3000 boundless worlds. That is the charm of Laws.”Chapter 999 – Burn the Body * (He faintly smiled and said, each one of Lin Ming’s words was filled with energy and daring) ** “Crimson Strifecloud, the history of my Ancient Phoenix Clan is indeed not wondrous or magnificent, but, that is not because the blood of the Ancient Phoenix isn’t strong, but because we do not have enough. Do you know how precious a single drop of phoenix blood essence is? Not even a Vice Patriarch can obtain a single drop. That is a luxury that only a Patriarch could possibly afford! If my Ancient Phoenix Clan’s clansmen were able to transplant 10 drops of phoenix blood essence each, just what degree would their bloodline reach? Do you think your so-called ‘Scorching Blood’ would be able to compare!? ** “And that is only ten drops. What if there was more? On the other hand, your bloodline has already reached the limits! You are already a descendent of the Scorching Blood bloodline family. Even if you transplanted 10,000 jins of this so-called ‘Scorching Blood’ blood essence into your body, it would all be wasted! ** “If you really disdain the Ancient Phoenix bloodline, then why would you specifically run over to my Ancient Phoenix Clan and marry the little princess with her perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline!? ** “My Ancient Phoenix Clan has received the blood of a God Beast, so how could your variation bloodlines possibly compare? If my bloodline is inferior to yours now, that is only because the density of my bloodline is inferior to yours. But in terms of quality, the Ancient Phoenix bloodline is a thousand times better than your Scorching Blood bloodline. Although my bloodline is faint, it contains infinite potential! In the future, I could possibly obtain dozens or even 100 drops of phoenix blood essence! And in a future beyond even that, I might even achieve a Phoenix Divine Body! And you? How could you ever compare!?”Chapter 1034 – Scorching Blood VS Phoenix Blood God Beast Mystic Realm * (Lin Ming sighed) ** “Really, birds die for food and men die for wealth. These people all had bright futures ahead of them. Although it was impossible for most of them to think of reaching the Holy Lord realm, they could still reach the Divine Lord realm and have 100,000 years of life. But now, they have nothing left, not even their bodies.”Chapter 1055 – Opportunity * (As Lin Ming spoke, all of this was based on his own view of morality and justice; It was as if he hadn’t committed to taking revenge on a World King, but rather was speaking about some insignificant character) ** “Miss Mo, the reason I can come this far today is your kindness. Whether it is revenge or reforming your mortal body, I will do my best to help you. Much less, you are also directing me in my dual body and energy cultivation, so how could I possibly refuse you?”Chapter 1064 – The Bad Luck Dragon One * (Lin Ming whispered to himself, towards Dragon One) ** “Really, the wicked cannot be saved from their sins.”Chapter 1065 – The Wicked Cannot Be Saved From Their Sins True Martial World Great World * (Lin Ming chuckled, to White Mirrorjade) ** “I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed. You are destined to travel the lonely road to hell by yourself. I will make sure to seal up the true essence in your body so that you will live, and then offer you to the Council of Elders so that they can search your soul. I think that even though Carefree Island is considered a righteous orthodox sect, at least in the Disciplinary Hall, can there be no one who can use a soul searching technique? I also know that such a technique will cause irreversible damage to a person’s spiritual sea. Moreover, the greater the person’s strength, the more difficult it is to use this technique on them. If your future was still brilliant and you were at your peak, I wouldn’t have any evidence at all and no one would dare to use a soul searching technique on your body. I don’t even think a Highest Elder would agree to that. ** “But now, you are simply a cripple with no strength left. Using the soul searching technique on you will be much, much simpler and there is also no chance for you to resist. Moreover, it’s fine even if the soul searching technique turns you into an idiot. In order for the Elders to punish me and not allow me to take away the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, they will definitely not oppose this. Mm, this is also the reason I dealt with you like this. I decided to take action first and then explain later, otherwise my plan would never have worked.”Chapter 1105 – Aren’t You The Best Evidence? * (To White Brook) ** “I already spoke; could you not understand my words? The one who said White Mirrorjade was a traitor was Gudao Ming. I only repeated what he said. And yet, if I cannot take out further evidence, you want me to die? ** “And in turn, if I can take out evidence, you actually won’t need to pay any price, but you will still remember this grudge and take revenge against me in the future? Is there such a truth in this world? If this isn’t overbearing then what is?”Chapter 1109 – Crazy White Brook * (Lin Ming fused with Mu Qianxue against the Ancient Elysium Seal) ** "Awaken, Magic Cube, lend me your strength!"Chapter 1149 – Horrifying Power * (Lin Ming shouted out loud and the Heretical God Force erupted. The energy of thunder and fire heavenly tribulation, together with the yin yang tribulation, was all completely suppressed by the Heretical God Sprout!) ** “Thunder and fire tribulation, I hope you had your fill of hurting me. This time, I’ll be the one to refine you!” ** “Be refined by me!”Chapter 1130 - Refining Heavenly Tribulation * (Lin Ming had intended to stand up and place another bid when he suddenly heard Zhong Wenshu’s threat. He sneered) ** “How interesting! I’ve already attracted enough attention today, so what’s the point in grabbing a bit more? This auction site has hundreds of thousands of people present. With such a great number of people, there are innumerable individuals that already have dark intentions towards me. If that’s true, I might as well go all in and use this Boundless World Pill to strengthen myself as much as possible and obtain a good result in the First Martial Meeting. At that time, just who would still think of killing me?”Chapter 1163 – Crazy * (Lin Ming smiled to the three prodigies of Sacred Martial Mansion) ** “Your plan is quite well thought out. You wanted to step on me like an ant, but now you’ve realized that isn’t possible, you’re asking for a truce? Do you think there is such a good matter in this world?”Chapter 1191 – Strength Surpassing a 100 Million * (Lin Ming didn’t fear the pressure from Highdragon’s aura. In fact, he didn’t even feel it at all) ** “You came for that? Well, you’re right, I said that. Your True Martial Holy Lands is nothing but a bully that takes away the best hunting grounds. In this Demon Sealing Ridge, the best hunting places were all occupied by you fellows. Others are only able to share in a bit of the leftovers. If anyone comes close to you then they will be threatened or even killed. And, it’s only you killing others and not others killing you. How could there be such a truth in this world? Since some idiots dare to attack me and say that they want to kill me until my merit points are zero, I’ll do the same. I’ll stand right here and wait for you. If one of you comes then I’ll kill one of you. If two of you come then I’ll kill two of you.”Chapter 1204 – Life Laws The Asura Road * (Lin Ming refuting Xiao Moxian) ** "I still haven’t yet reached 60 years of age. From the time I was 15 years old, I've spent the following 40 years of my life struggling like this. I cannot compare to someone like you who comes from an Empyrean background. From birth you possessed an unachievable talent that mortals could only dream of as well as the support of endless precious resources. I am simply a martial artist that came from the lower realms, moreover I am even a martial artist that originates from the most common stock of mortals. Although I encountered my own lucky chance in the lower realms that changed my fate, relying on that alone would not have been able to make up the difference between us. I had to risk everything I had. I had to risk my life on lucky chances and even risk my life to step further on the road of martial arts, otherwise it would have been impossible for you to see me standing here."Chapter 1305 Soul World * (To Sheng Mei) ** "Me and you, a foundation for billions of years? One era will not accommodate two peerless characters. In the past, the Asura Road Master and the creator of the Holy Scripture fought a life and death battle. Moreover, within the ranks of the spiritas there is also the true master of the Soul Rapture Holy Lands – the Soul Emperor. How could he not also desire to establish his own foundation that will last for billions of years?"Chapter 1847 – All of You, Disperse * (Meaning of the Golden Page) ** "Death… is just all things returning to their home…"Chapter 1848 - First Wood Page * (Lin Ming recalled the time when he had tried to break into Life Destruction in the past. He had told himself) ** ‘If the heavens wish to destroy me then I will destroy the heavens. If the death god wants to take me then I will cut down the death god!’Chapter 1933 – How Can I Defy the Heavens? * (He heaved a deep sigh, sighing to his destiny) ** “I… don’t want to lose my fighting spirit. But if I have fighting spirit… so what? I have lost everything. Just how can I… defy the heavens?”Chapter 1933 – How Can I Defy the Heavens? Wild Universe * (Life and death) ** "Life, really is small…Chapter 1927 Divine Seal Array * (Lin Ming sneering at Famine) ** "A smart decision, but it’s only you who thinks it is smart!"Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine * (Lin Ming saying to Famine) ** “What a pity. If you really did your best and attacked me with all of your 33 Heavens Dao arts, then even if I didn’t die you would still have been able to heavily wound me, and even injure my source soul force, making it so that I wouldn’t be able to recover for at least several hundred years. As for you, although you wouldn’t have been able to escape, you would have exploded into nothingness and have saved yourself from a destiny of being enslaved forever, so that I would never have obtained any advantages. But instead, you are now paying a deep price for your actions.Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine * (Lin Ming showing contempt) ** “You are far too greedy. In a severely wounded state, you still wished to kill me and obtain the Magic Cube. Your natural character is to swallow so you are doomed to be greedy, but, your greed has doomed you to be made a gift to me!”Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine * (Lin Ming said to Ancient Elysium Seal) ** “Junior has no plan to do so for now. Famine has likely lived for around 5 billion years, or even longer… the memories within its soul are too great, and for someone like me with only several thousand years of life to absorb it is the same as an ant wanting to swallow an elephant. For an ant to swallow an elephant, that isn’t realistic at all. With the capacity of my spiritual sea, it is impossible for me to absorb so many memories. I only need to imprison Famine’s soul and use it as I need.”Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine The War Against the Saints' * (Smile of Destiny) ** “Song Mo, very good. Are you willing to come with me? To see the outside world?”Chapter 2015 – The Smile of Destiny * ("Predestined" Battle) ** “Good Fortune Saint Son… it seems we are destined to be opponents. Over 6000 years ago we fought once, now, I will come looking for you once more…”Chapter 2030 – The Eve of the Storm Lin Ming's speech to the disciples of Demon Fairy Palace * (Lin Ming said to humanity of the wild universe) ** “3.6 billion years ago, humanity was the same as it was today, facing a saint race that was several times more formidable. They had to face Famine in its peak state as well as saint Empyreans and saint True Divinities that were multiple times greater in number! The difference in strength was too great and humanity had no chance of winning. Through any logical reasoning, the only conclusion that could be made is that they would be annihilated and reduced to slaves. However, that war was one humanity won. Do you know what it was they relied on to win? For a race to stand tall in the 33 Heavens, for a race to possess their own territory, for a race to have sovereignty, to have freedom, they must have great strength or their own bravery! The bravery of a race is that intangible desire condensed from the bloodline of the people, the power to fight for their dignity!”Chapter 2043 - Desire * (Telling the story of old) ** “3.6 billion years ago, humanity knew that their strength was far surpassed by the saints, but they were not afraid! Empyrean Divine Seal led the troops from the Divine Seal Altar! 200 Empyreans, 200 God Beasts, several million Holy Lords! With Holy Lords as soldiers, with Empyreans as generals, all of humanity joined forces to engage in slaughter with the saints! Finally, Empyrean Divine Seal brought numerous great hosts of humanity to voluntarily burn even their own lives to lay down a great array formation and seal away Famine’s soul! In that great war, nearly all the Empyreans, World Kings, and Holy Lords of humanity died in battle. The great martial arts civilization of humanity declined. Our inheritances were cut off, and in order to redevelop all of this, endless effort needed to be paid. However, this was all worth it, because… we preserved… our dignity!” * (Lin Ming's words resounding to the world) ** “Because of the sacrifices our seniors made, we do not need to live like slaves! We have our own martial arts civilization, and although it is not the best, it is still ours! We have our own territory, our own homeland, and even though we only possess a single Heaven, we can still develop and restart from the beginning!" * (Lin Ming said out loud) ** “Our seniors are more than just Empyrean Divine Seal! There is Empyrean Primordius, who chose to become the incarnation of a demon to fight the saints to the death! There is Three Lives Old Man, who prolonged his life for 300 million years to wait for the great calamity, and finally sacrificed himself to buy time for the elites of humanity to enter the wild universe! Not just them… but there are numerous Empyreans, World Kings, and Holy Lords that we do not know the names of… as well as even more, countless martial artists of lower cultivation, and beyond them, there is also the common people who die cruel and tragic deaths. They all traded their lives for the chance for us to stand safely here today. Do you think that they did all that just so that we could be grass used to feed horses? We withstood the loneliness of being forced out of our homeland. We entered the wilderness, taking vicious beasts as our neighbors. We slaughtered, fought, honed ourselves, bathed in blood, used every ounce of our strength to crawl our way out from the torn flesh and blood all around us…We tempered our abilities, increased our cultivations, diligently trained, passed through mystic realms, walked the thin line that separates life and death. We are humans, we are part of humanity! We come from the Divine Realm, and what we want… is to return home!” * (Lin Ming said to Xiao Moxian) ** “Banquet? We will have a banquet, however it will not be a welcoming banquet but a victory banquet! The food and wine has already been prepared. We will fight first and then celebrate our victory!” * (Advising the troops) ** “Not being afraid to sacrifice yourself is a necessary quality for any legion that wishes to be strong. But those who do not fear death are not just the brave warriors but also ordinary men! Do not make meaningless sacrifice; this will only turn you into the military exploits of your enemies, something that they can use to show off. Even at the very end, none of us must easily give up on our lives. Rather, we must exchange it for the greatest possible value!”Chapter 2045 – Two Armies Meet God Kings * (Lin Ming said to the two saint God Kings) ** “In this world there always exists the principle of equal exchange. In a war between races, however much war strength humanity takes out will also be the same that the saints take out. This is a fair concept.”Chapter 2062 – Talks Collapse * (To Ruby) ** “Ruby, let’s stop for today. Take a rest and we will continue tomorrow. We can take this slowly. Some things may take time, but even if mortals wish to move mountains they will eventually be moved.”Chapter 2068 – Investigating Famine Once More Dark Abyss * (Lin Ming, Chapter #2214) ** "We martial artist's cultivate the mortal body, cultivate the Heavenly dao, cultivate the Divine Soul, and finally to pursue something, that I am confused. But.... What am I pursuing?Is it splendor? No, that is only as transient as the fleeting clouds, it will only be short-lived and gradually become dull. Is it strength? But I am already capable of destroying the innumerable stars, destroy all of heaven and earth and tear the eons of space.... Or is it immortality? These years I also had pursued everlasting life, however, during my experience at the Emperor Bone Sea, there, I have seen countless of wailing souls in pain, and also saw an old foggy plan to achieve immortality in exchange for one's clan, using all means to achieve it. even if it means sacrificing others...Then, that original thought of immortality had too little significances... I who practice martial arts, naturally needs to fight, but what I face, is actually a big crisis, a crisis concerning all of the 33 heavens, and my time is limited." * (Lin Ming realaizing one's purpose as a martial cultivator) ** "Mass genocide, life passing, and the collapse of great worlds, but this time, the peak of martial arts, perhaps is intended for the common good......The race is the roots and without the roots , no matter how magnificent the tree, must always wither and die. In general, lost the race loss all common people, and if so, immortality is meaningless, just like the souls in the Emperor Grave Sea, even though they are existing for billions of years, must withstand the unending loneliness. Therefore, the so-called martial arts peak, is for the common good, because the purpose of cultivation, is to protect ones race, family as you are for the common people. For them and for your own hope." Category:Lin Ming